


you can sleep now, love

by georgewhy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), author doesn't know how she got here, just let him sleep :(, so is George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgewhy/pseuds/georgewhy
Summary: george has a nightmare and seeks out clay while he's streaming for comfort and eventually cuddles but mostly some damn sleep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	you can sleep now, love

**Author's Note:**

> i got here on accident. i started watching dream, george, and sapnap about a week or so ago and then stumbled across the dnf ship so here i am. 
> 
> i haven't written anything (i have another ao3 acc but i wanted to make a new one just for dnf, don't ask me why, idk) in a couple months so I'm a bit rusty with my writing but yeah. 
> 
> (also i came up with this idea before i even realized how many other fics there were like this so it's definitely not an original idea but i still hope you enjoy!)

Clay was in the middle of his stream, coming close to the two hour mark when he heard a knock at his door. After he said to come in, there was another knock at the door. He looked at the clock on his computer that read almost 12 am as he removed his headphones and told everyone to give him a second. 

He figured it probably Sapnap at the door and was confused as to why he didn’t just come in in the first place. But when he opened the door, he found a distraught looking George in front of him. His eyes and face were red and it was clear those were tear tracks on his cheeks. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, love?” Clay asked his boyfriend, quiet enough for the people watching his stream to not hear. He reached up to place his hand on George’s damp cheek to wipe away the excess tears. 

“Just had a bad dream and got freaked out a bit when you weren’t there.” George muttered, pulling at the sleeves of his (Clay’s) hoodie, a nervous habit he had picked up. 

George sniffled and moved his hand to wipe at one of his eyes. Clay took the opportunity to pull him in his arms. Even if George has never been big on physical affection, he still wrapped his arms around Clay’s middle and hugged him tightly. Clay asked him if he wanted to talk about it but George said no so he wasn’t going to pressure him to. 

After a few moments of hugging, George’s head shot up from where it was tucked into his boyfriends' shoulder. 

“Oh god, your stream. I just forgot, you can go back to it, I’ll be-” 

“George, calm down.” Clay cut him off, rubbing his back to calm him. “It’s okay, they can wait for five minutes while I comfort my boyfriend.” 

George placed his head back on Clay's shoulder and relaxed as best he could. Another minute or two went by and Clay told him he would end his stream so they could both go to bed. Since they normally slept in Clay’s bed, no one even knew George was in America at the moment, Clay moved his computer and everything to the other desk in spare/guest room for the time being. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to end it just yet.” 

“You sure?” Clay asked. “You know they’d understand if I ended early.” 

George nodded into his shoulder. “But can I stay in here?”

Clay smiled. “You know you don’t have to ask that.” 

So, while Clay went back to his desk, grabbing his headphones and turned his face cam back on (he had done a face reveal just a couple months ago and now he was doing streams with said face cam on. not every single time, but here and there) George went to lie down on the side of spare bed that was out of camera shot. 

30 more minutes went by and Clay was so focused on his game that he didn’t even hear George get up. He only noticed him when his chair was suddenly being pulled backwards. He looked up at George, the hood of his hoodie was pulled up, his hair was messy (he must’ve fallen back asleep but woke up again in the last half hour), he had a slight pout on his face (probably cause of the lack of sleep he’s currently getting), and the hoodie was definitely about 3 sizes too big on him. 

Before he could say anything, George was climbing into his lap, throwing his leg over so he was straddling him. He hooked his arms under Clays to bring them closer and hide his face in the crook of his neck, finally settled into his boyfriend's lap. 

Clay didn’t even seem to mind that George just kind of outed them whether the people who were watching his stream knew it was George or not. He just wrapped an arm around George’s back to secure him even more, using his other hand to grab his desk to pull his chair back up. 

He had ignored the chat for a little bit, some asking who it was and others asking if it was George, but eventually, since George had fallen back asleep, he started snoring slightly and it was making Clay smile a bit and everyone knew it definitely wasn’t because he was dying to an enderman. He finally gave it and said, “Yeah guys, it’s George.” 

He paused his game, not caring about losing, and leaned back in his chair, rubbing George’s back. He quietly told everyone that George was asleep and that he was going to end his stream now, saying goodbye to everyone before taking off his headphones.

Clay debated on staying where he was and falling asleep so he didn’t have to wake his boyfriend back up but he knew it would be hell to pay in the morning when his back hurt. He opted to just try and pick him up. George woke up not even a couple seconds later and Clay gently shushed him. George wasn’t too happy about being woken up again, muttering a few obscenities and pressing his face more into Clay's neck. Clay just turned his head to kiss his temple and started carrying him back to his room and gently laid him down on the bed. 

The second Clay got under the covers, George was clinging to him, wrapping an arm around his middle, slotting one of his legs between his, and relaxed entirely. 

Clay ran his fingers through George’s hair, knowing it would help him get to sleep faster and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You can sleep now, Love”

**Author's Note:**

> one last note! i have read that dream and them are okay with fanfic being written about them and (obviously) if any of the them ever say they are uncomfortable with this, it will be deleted.


End file.
